Harry Potter and Its Sexy Spin
by TypingonaKeyboard07
Summary: As a new year comes for our beloved students of Hogwarts, so do new things, new friends, new enemies, and new adventures.
1. Chapter 1: Fantasies

**Chapter 1: Fantasies**

Different colors were filling Harry's brain. As he was looking around, more & more different flowers of varying colors & types seemed to appear. In the moonlight, he slowly began to realize that he was in a garden. 'A beautiful one at that,' he thought absentmindedly. 'I wish she were here.' This was followed by a reprimand: 'No, that's absolutely insane! She's with someone else.' But the other side of him sniggered, 'In a sense.'

A rustling of leaves brought him back to the romantic, serene world. Through the pale, silver light, he saw a beautiful, Asian girl.

'Cho,' he whispered excitedly

As if she heard him, Cho turned around as he gasped with awe. She was not beautiful. She was more. Wrapping her tender body was a cloth that seemed to be made out of the moonlight itself. As she slipped it off, she smiled at him, caressing her breasts, stroking her own body. He felt his body burn as he rushed to her, to touch her, to feel her, to be with her…

Harry woke up to a hard, pumping bulge in his pajamas. Placing his hand inside, he felt something warm and sticky.

'Not again,' he thought.

A hoot from his right let him know that someone or something else knew his dirty secret.

'Yes, yes, Hedwig. Don't tell anyone else,' said Harry as he forced himself up. Staggering around, he managed to find a tissue. Wiping his shrinking cock, the moonlight did not seem as pretty as before.

Suddenly, it all came back to him- Cho, the moonlight, Cho, the flowers, Cho, her beautiful, alluring body.

And somehow, he could not wait to get back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard

**Chapter 2: Welcome Aboard**

The moment his luggage hit the pavement, the Dursley's car sped off. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

Placing all his luggage on a trolley, Harry rushed to Platform nine & three-quarters – to home. Opening his eyes, he truly felt he was.

"Harry! Harry!"

"Oi, you!"

Harry looked and saw his two best friends, Ron & Hermione.

"Hey!" he greeted happily. "How was your stay?" he asked Ron.

"Yeah, it was…great!" answered Ron with something like a forced cheerfulness.

"Yes, it was," answered Hermione, whom Harry noticed seemed…different. She entwined her arm around his. "I'm really sorry you couldn't come, Harry. Our flat isn't the biggest, and Ron was first priority, with his parent having to rush off to Egypt for Bill, with Ginny staying in Fred & George's flat; you know the story."

"Yeah, that's fine. The Dursley's weren't as awful anyways. How's Bill by the way?" Harry asked Ron.

"I think he's okay now. Mum & Dad are a little busy to write to all of us," said Ron laughingly. "This summer wasn't the worst ever. I mean, I got to get around the Muggle part of London. Westfield is awesome!"

"But it's strange, isn't it? How come Bill suddenly has some sort of Egyptian disease?" wondered Hermione as they boarded the train.

"Mum reckons it was a matter of time before his job did something like this to him." Ron said thoughtfully. "Oh, and we have to go now, Harry. Y'know, prefect duties, blah blah blah."

Harry laughed. Hermione didn't.

"Save me a seat, Harry!" she said as they disappeared around the corridor.

Harry then proceeded to look for an available compartment. It then hit him to look for Cho's compartment. Heart thumping wildly, he looked left & right for the real version of that beautiful girl in his dreams…

"Hi, Harry!"

"Cho!"

Harry looked up while his spirits fell. A round-faced, tall, fellow sixth-year named Neville Longbottom waved with one hand while the other was holding a struggling toad.

"Trevor, stop it! Oh, what did you say to me Harry? Cho? Isn't that that Ravenclaw seeker who just graduated?" asked Neville curiously.

His spirits fell even more.

"Uhh...yes, that's her!" said Harry with a casualness he did not feel. "So want to find a compartment?" he added, desperate for a change of topic.

"I already have one. Why don't you just join Luna & I?"

"Sure, Neville. Thanks."

As Harry was walking to the compartment, he could not help but feel quite disappointed. Even if they did break up the previous year, he still dreamt of her – her body, her touch..but they somehow never finished. 'Lust,' he thought, 'was a strong emotion.'

"Hello, Neville. Oh, Harry, you're here," said a dreamy voice which snapped Harry back to the Hogwarts Express.

Harry greeted her back.

"Where are the other two?" she asked.

"Oh, they've got prefect duties." Harry replied.

"Hermione seems to have changed a lot, hasn't she?" said Neville out of nowhere, furiously blushing as the other two stared at him curiously. "I-I..just meant…she seems…more appealing as a woman; prettier," he finished in a rush.

And somehow, it was true. Harry noticed something different in Hermione, and Neville supplied the word for him- prettier. As Harry caught words like 'no romantic inclinations' and 'appreciation of the human beauty,' he thought bemusedly that if Neville had hormones in a rush, how intense the others' would be.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

**Chapter 3: Suspicions**

As Harry stuffed himself with more food than he ever had all summer, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to another year of magical education! We hope that this year, we may once again fill your now emptied heads with new information. Mr. Filch has a reminder, or rather, several reminders for us that can be viewed in his office."

"As we all know, the Dark Lord Voldemort is once again up and about," and like magic, silence was upon all. "I must urge you to constantly follow our school rules & regulations, because as always, safety is our priority. Our school's protections have been fortified, and I beg you not to put them to the test."

Dumbledore peered around the Great Hall through his half-moon spectacles. "But for now, I know that you are all as tired as you are stuffed. Everybody, pip pip!"

Harry noticed Ron slip a pill into his mouth as the screeching sound of benches signaled the long line out.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry I wasn't looking...oh, hi Lavender!" said Harry whom he observed was wrapped close to fellow Gryffindor Parvati Patil.

Several thoughts were sprouting in his head as he walked towards Gryffindor Tower. When he arrived to their eternally comfortable dormitory which now held the sign, 'Sixth Years,' he saw Dean & Seamus reading on their beds. Shutting the door, they looked up abruptly and hid what they were reading behind them.

"Hey there, Harry," they said simultaneously.

Miffed, he replied, "Uhh...hi."

With that, he undressed and lay down, unbothered by the many events of the day as sleep swallowed him in. That night, he did not go back to the garden.


	4. Chapter 4: Change

**Chapter 4: Change**

Half-squinting, Harry saw someone peering through the curtains of his four-poster bed.

"Aarrgh!" said Harry, waking with a start.

"Calm down, mate, it's just me," said Ron weakly. "Why don't you get dressed and let's go down to breakfast? I'm starved." He then proceeded to the common room.

As Harry followed behind, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. "Hey there, Harry," said Hermione, looking beautiful as ever. It felt liberating to be able to stare at her, knowing exactly how he felt about her. But was what it exactly? Was it like Neville said, 'appreciation of human beauty'?

Harry did not immediately notice the fact that it was not only him who was surprised at the vast improvement in Hermione's physicality. Harry also did not notice the fact that the looks of wonder turned to his companion turned to ugly jealousy to him. It truly was a green-eyed monster.

Sitting down on their place in the Gryffindor table with Ron (oh, he was there), Harry was furthermore captivated by Hermione; by the way she ate the sausages to the lick of her lips as she finished her orange juice. A wolf whistle from Malfoy re-alerted him of Ron's presence as the latter whispered, "No sudden movements. I think he's looking."

Ginny laughed. "Oh, Ronniekins. Just because something happened between us last year doesn't mean it could happen again. It's called anachronism. Besides, it's just looking. You look at everybody all the time."

Harry barely missed whom Ron was looking at the time, but he did see Ginny's smirk. Ron replied, "It's not just plain, innocent looking. It's sort of malicious, seductive-"

"Excuse me," interrupted Harry. "But what exactly happened between Ginny & Malfoy?"

The two youngest Weasleys exchanged a glance. Ron spoke first.

"Well, at the end of last year, Malfoy thought that storming into the Department of Mysteries and beating his father up was quite hot. In short, he kind of…took a liking to Ginny."

"But he took it too far, too soon." Ron pressed. "He wanted to…umm…what's the word? I can't seem to find to-"

"He attempted to have sex with me," said Ginny suddenly. "It was in one of the unused classrooms, we've got lots of those. He just pulled me aside while I was walking the corridor, then started kissing me and…you know."

"It's called rape you know," said Hermione. "If it's not consensual sex it's called rape."

Harry had a fleeting thought of Hermione pulling him aside in a sexy, librarian outfit into a classroom.

"So now Ron thinks it'll happen again," finished Ginny.

"Well, it's valid, isn't it? Anyhow, we're late for class. Let's go now," signaled Ron to Harry swallowed a pill whilst taking off.

"Go ahead, Harry," said Hermione. "I'll just go to the bathroom. Save me a seat."

"Go ahead, HARRY. Whatever happened to you?" Harry asked Ron as they walked to class.

"Hermione's a nice girl," Ron said after quite a time. "Who do you reckons the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"Oh, right!" Harry remembered. "Well, I do hope it's someone good. But to be honest, I think it's someone stupid enough to take the job."

"Or someone desperate enough," answered Ron as they both laughed.

"Wrong, the two of you," said a cold voice behind them.

Harry turned around, and to his horror stood Professor Severus Snape, smirking and looking angry at the same time.

He opened the door of the classroom. "It is someone good. _I_ am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Harry did not seem to find difficult before, became nearly as hard as Divination before. Even Hermione struggled against the relentless tasks of Snape, one of which was the nonverbal spells. Snape seemed pleased.

Potions did not seem to be much better. It was now being taught by a fat walrus of a man named Horace Slughorn. He seemed to take a liking to Harry, but was ecstatic over Ron, whom, apparently, was now a Potions master.

"Don't be fooled, it's just the book," confessed Ron to Harry on their way back to their dormitory.

Harry was confused. "The book? You mean, your book? That tatty, old, puked-on 'Advanced Potions Book'?"

Ron laughed. "Don't insult me, Potter. The very fact that it is tatty, old, and puked on is the very reason why I am now - wait for it… - a Potions master."

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "How so?" he asked.

Ron answered, "Well, the old owner of my ancient book left some notes that helped make things easier. A shortcut, shall we say."

They had now reached their beds. "Well, I am bloody tired," said Harry. "Good night – wait, aren't you going to sleep yet? Still have energy left?"

Ron unpacked his Potions book. "I'm going to read this. Mind if I leave the lights on?"

'Strange,' thought Harry as he lay down. 'Everything is strange.'


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

**Chapter 4: Surprise**

As they once again went down to the Great Hall, with, once again, Hermione clutching Harry with Ron as a fifth wheel, Hermione broke the silence. "You know Harry, something interesting happened earlier," she said in a somewhat naughty manner (unless Harry was imagining it).

"What?" asked Harry, aroused.

"I was in the girl's bathroom earlier to take a bath. I was undressing, getting a towel, and when I was naked & going into the shower…"

Harry thought all sorts of things as Hermione's words painted things in his mind. Specifically, the part about the undressing, the naked, the shower…

" - when I saw Parvati and Lavender leaving _the same stall!_" she finished excitedly.

"You're saying they're lesbian and having shower sex in the morning?" asked Ron.

There was silence. Harry then asked the same question.

"Well, it's not impossible, right?" she answered immediately, giggling. "By the way, Harry, we've got a free period after breakfast. Why don't you join me? I've got something planned for both of us."

Planned? For both of us? Harry was thinking dirty thoughts indeed. "Sure," he said after a while. "How 'bout you, Ron? Want to join?"

Before Hermione mouthed protest, Ron replied, "I've got my own personal stuff to do. I'll leave you two."

Hence, after breakfast came. Hermione pulled Harry into what could possibly be his dreams coming true.

Turns out, it was their memorable girls' bathroom, the abode of Moaning Myrtle, but also their secret hiding place, especially when making Polyjuice potion. Inside the doorway was dark, and blocking the view of the bathroom lay a thick black curtain. However, this was just the seclusion Harry needed to say what he needed to.

"Wha-"

"I-"

Hermione smiled. "You go first."

Harry took a deep breath. 'Why am I disrupting our possibly very intense moment?' he thought. But then it also dawned on him that Hermione was his friend. Was he turning into such a pig that the slightest sign of beauty plus interest made drop his pants?

"What's up with you and Ron?" He was scared to see her calm expression. "I mean, you're friends, right? _We're_ friends. Why the rift?"

Hermione replied, still serenely. "When Ron stayed at my house, I-I thought…I liked I him. But this slight adoration turned into passion, and soon, obsession. It got the better of me. So, I did what I thought fit." She paused. "I slept with him."

Harry's dumbstruck face did not deter Hermione. "I tried to, I mean. But he didn't want to. And I'm really grateful that he resisted. Ron stopped me from doing what I wasn't meant to do. Still, it's best to keep distance."

"Harry," she continued. "I hope this doesn't change anything between us." She lay her palm on his cheek. "Because I don't want anything destroying this moment."

Gently pulling him in, Harry saw something like The Garden. It was no garden, nevertheless, the peace, the isolation, the romanticism; they were all so real in the room. Around the circular bathroom floated small scented candles emitting relaxing aromas. Near the center lay a mattress, beautiful, soft, and seductive.

Harry nearly collapsed. He then turned around to see Hermione slowly taking her clothes off; she was now in her lingerie.

"I realized that I didn't want _him_, Harry. What I wanted…" She walked slowly to him, and placed her hands on his chest. "…was you."

Hermione pushed him ever so gently to the cushion; boy, it was soft. Her nimble fingers took out each button of his uniform, one by one. She then climbed on top of him, her lips drawing closer and closer.

Harry, meanwhile, was half-awake. Everything felt so surreal, so many surprises at once – his mind wanted to collapse. His body, nonetheless, bent to Hermione's will. His crotch swelled, his nipples hardened, his skin tingled. In the end, his mind won.

"Stop!" He stood suddenly that Hermione was flipped backwards, looking so desirable and vulnerable lying down. "Just…just…"

He took off without another word.


End file.
